Harry Potter and the dive in the potion
by lonewolf 83
Summary: based on a challenge From Gabriel Heroll "Harry Potter and the superhuman magic potion."
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction no money made. All the persons mentioned aren't owned by me.**

 **As always butchering the English language and fighting my lay out**

 **From a challenge of Gabriel Heroll "** **Harry Potter and the superhuman magic potion."**

 **Godrics Hollow 1981**

Working on the potion that the ancient text described Lily Potter carefully added the mistletoe as written down by the ancient druid. This would be a wonderful potion that she could show to the guild for her mastery test.

The potion had according to the notes she had found in the vault of her parents in law the potential to make someone unbeatable for a short time.

She had translated the notes that her in laws had found somewhere in France and was very happy when she found out it was the journal of an ancient French druid named Getafix, It contained most of the man's research and knowledge. That the man also had written about the things he had seen made it for an very amusing read.

But for the love of what was holy she could not understand his writing about the fear for children falling in his cauldron.

After putting the cauldron beside the table so the potion could cool somewhat she left the lab in search for a cup of tea.

What our brave potions student did not know was that the ancient druid fear was very real it seemed that this potion attracted small children like honey did bees.

Little Harry Potter was zooming around on the small toy broom that his uncle Padfoot had given him.

His father was watching him with hawk eyes ,closed hawk eyes to be exact.

James had seated him for a moment to watch his son play with the "safe" broom, and because everything seemed safe he leaned back for a moment of watchful relaxation he never intended to fall asleep but intention and what happens are two different things.

So while his parents were seeking their moments of relaxation our little broom riding child was chasing his mother's cat. This frightened feline knew only one safe place and that was with his feeder, so that said feeder could stop her kitten from terrorizing her.

Said cat knew that her feeder was in her laboratory and ran to the potions lab.

Harry enjoying chasing his favourite playmate flew after the not so happy cat that was planning his revenge on a certain feeder that could change in a dog.

Arriving in the laboratory he could not see the cat. So Harry started to fly around nearing the table he flew to the cauldron rising a bit higher so he could look into it looking for his playmate.

Said cat had hidden himself behind the cauldron and heard the sound of the broom and when little Harry floated above the cauldron said cat made a run for the door of the laboratory. Startling said boy who fell from his broom right into the cauldron with the potion his mother had just made.

Said boy wanted to scream but the potion entered his mouth and it tasted yummy.

When his mother returned to the lab stroking her cat she found her son in the now empty cauldron.

A few seconds after seeing her sons green eyes looking at her from the inside of the cauldron the house shook because a certain redheaded potion student's anger reached volcanic eruption proportions.

" _JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER."_

Said tender summoning reached the ears of a certain parent that was busy watching his son like a sleeping hawk.

When he was woken by this loud sign of problems at the horizon he gulped and started looking around for his son and after a moment he realized that said son was already in the area near the lava and ash breathing volcano masquerading as his wife. So like so many spouses before him he decided to run and hide, and like so many spouses before him it did not work.

A summoning charm later he stood in front of Mount Lily who was tapping her right feet holding their son in her arms and looking at him in a way that said she was thinking how she should kill him and which way was the most painful and useful way.

Never say that Lily wasn't practical.

"You told me you would watch Harry while I was busy?" She asked in that sweet calm voice that promised horrible things to come.

Trying to please her he nodded.

"And I told you he was not allowed on that contraption that his godfather had given to him without supervision."

He nodded again, he understood and shared her fears about said broom.

"So while you were watching him he flew around and did not left your sight?"

He nodded.

"So when he took a bath in my cauldron you were watching him and not going to the bathroom or sleeping?"

James gulped taking some steps back while Lily conjured a baby chair and placed her son in it.

"Sweetie, stay in the chair for me. Mummy has to talk to your daddy for a moment." After she said that she walked to her husband and dragged him out of the door of the laboratory by his ear.

The conversation that followed was not overheard by our young hero to be. Silencing charms were a blessing for mothers of young easy impressed children that needed to chastise their husbands.

And so life went on in the small house under the protection of the fidelus charm in Godric Hollow. This was until one of their friends Peter had to babysit.

It was the Potter parents wedding day the next day and to celebrate James had arranged a nice diner across the channel to have a wonderful time with his somewhat calmed wife.

Peter our babysitter was holding Harry and both saw his parents floo away to the romantic dinner that James had planned.

Peter was happy to watch the little tyke. Normally Sirius and Remus would also be there, but not this evening.

Both were on missions for the fight against death eaters and their leader the dreaded lord Voldemort.

Peter was happy for this fine and relaxing evening. His supervisor Mister Rookwood had asked if he would like to do some special work for the department.

He had told mister Rookwood he would think about it and watching Harry was a good start to think about this opportunity.

Watching Harry playing with his toys he smiled.

The small boy was always so happy and innocent.

Peter hoped that the boy always could stay so innocent.

When it was time for young Harry to go to bed Peter tried to pick him up.

Harry gripped one of peters hands and before Peter knew what was happening he found himself lying against a wall in the kitchen facing a smiling Harry

"Wormy fly." The boy said.

Checking his body he found that he was hurt and he could not remember what had happened.

"Did you see the hippogriff that trampled me Harry."

The boy shook his head.

Peter frowned and used the wall behind him to help himself to stand up.

When he stood on his feet again he pulled his wand out and repaired the wall.

"Well of to bed with you." He said trying to pick the boy up he found himself flying again.

Waking up he found himself in the living room lying against the couch or rather what was left of it and another wall.

He saw a giggling Harry.

"Wormy fly." The boy said again.

Peter frowned at this, was someone pranking him if so it was not funny at all.

Standing up Peter repaired the damages to the house and the interior while a clapping Harry watched him.

Smiling at the small boy he tried to pick him up again and found himself lying on the ground with an smiling Harry beside him. and he found himself in even more

pain,

"What happened Harry?" he asked the boy

"Wormy up." Said a giggling Harry.

Looking up he saw a hole going through the ceiling. A Peter shape hole to be precise.

Looking at Harry he said

"Did I went up Harry." Peter asked the boy

The boy nodded.

"How did I do that Harry?" he asked the small boy

The boy reached for his nose and after a while he woke up on the floor again beside him a sleeping Harry and two worried parents.

"Peter are you all right?" asked an concerned Lily Potter who held her sleeping son in her arms while her husband was casting spells to check on Peter's health.

"What do you feed that kid?" Peter asked from the ground

Lily's eye's grew to the size of dinner plates when she realized what he said.

"O ****."

 **A.N.**

 **Harry on a super potion reading the challenge I got flashes from an young Harry doing all sort of things. The challenge is based on the idea that Harry like Obelix of the Asterix Comics falls in a cauldron of potion ingesting enough of it for the rest of his live.**

 **It will be mostly one chapter adventures of Harry's childhood.**

 **Comments are welcome**


	2. Beware of suggestive words

**This is a work of fanfiction in the Harry Potter universe. Expect the abuse from dark wizards, their minions, so innocent bystanders and butchering of the English language.**

The weeks after the dive into the potion were a couple of hectic weeks for Lily and James.

Repairing and reinforcing the house and strengthening the wards was time consuming. Harry was a complete angel most of the time especially after his mother had told him to be careful and gave him a "I am very disappointed in you" look.

When James had found the grimoire an had read the page with the warnings of the ancient druid he had laughed himself silly, He teased his wife about ignoring her own speech to him, " rules and step are there for an reason so follow them" he told her in a of hand manner during dinner while Sirius and Remus were there. All three men had laughed about it, while Lily blushed in embarrassment

Lily had not been amused by the teasing of her husband, which resulted in a banishment to the couch for James. Who carried his punishment with obvious amusement.

Now it was Halloween in the town of Godrics Hollow. Parents and children were running going from house to house collecting candy

Between all the children on a sugar high who were dragging the supervising adults from house to house walked a man who was singing to himself this aristocratic looking black haired was accompanied by another aristocratic looking man who was looking around in amusement at all the things that were going on around him. but inside his mind he was jumping up and down chanting " _I am going to be the dark lord instead of the dark lord._ "

Stopping for a plot of land the black haired man turned to the other man and asked in a hissing voice "Lucius do you have the secret from our source."

The blond man nodded his head in the way of an eager puppy and almost shoved the piece of parchment in the dark lords hand.

Said dark lord almost burst out in laughter as he took a quick peek in the man's mind. Did Lucius really think he was capable of replacing him. Ambition of ones minions was always entertaining for their masters it seemed. Casting a small spell he almost felt sorry for Narcissa but his entertainment had priority.

Reading the secret he saw the small cottage appear like it just came out of a big bank of fog. Pettigrew had been a treasure trove full of information. The Potters were easy to deal with but the grimoire of that ancient druid made him almost salivate with anticipation. Such knowledge belonged in the right hands. His hands to be exact about it.

"Stay here Lucius I will finish this alone." He said and the other man started to imitate an eager to please dog again. Walking to the door the dark lord mused on what for breed Lucius would be as a dog. Coming to the conclusion it must be some sort of uncommon cross between a Poodle and a hyperactive type of dog.

Choosing to be polite the dark lord knocked and waited.

When the door was opened by a surprised looking James the dark lord casted an unknown spell at him making the man fly back and fall unconscious.

He and his wife seemed well suited for breeding strong wizards so that would they be doing under his regime. A dark lord needs minions after all,

Walking further in the house he heard the wife of the man he just cursed yell from upstairs asking which of their friends was it who had arrived.

Sneaking up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery and threw the door open.

"Trick or treat." he said with a big smile on his face.

Before he could curse the woman in submission she started to throw hexes and jinxes at him, This made the dark lord smile who asked her in bored tone.

"Anger management seems a problem for you my dear, I know some people who would love help you rela." He could not finished his sentence because he was hit in the face with a soiled nappy.

When he had vanished said dirty object he saw the irritating wench grin at him.

`caring for my son always helps me calm down. Master Riddle` she mocked

`My name is lord Voldemort.` the furious dark lord yelled while starting to cast curse after curse at the woman. Who mockingly deflected or shielded her with magic or items in the room while taunting the dark lord.

`So you have such a sad live that you have to disturb other people's lives so that you can feel a little bit better about yourself? How pathetic master Riddle."

"I will reform this world in the vision of my great ancestor and purge the isles from anyone unworthy. Those like you with mud for blood."

"Big words from the bastard from a squib and a muggle. If my blood is made out of mud yours would be like the contents of this nappy." A second later the dark lord was hit in the face with another dirty nappy .

Vanishing said nappy and its contents the dark lord screamed. "Stop with those bloody diapers you bitch." A second later he was hit with a mouth washing charm"

"Watch your language there is a child present master Riddle."

Spitting out the soap in a furious flurry Voldemort send volley after volley of spells to the witch wo just erected a wall in front of her and the crib behind her.

The fight seemed even for a moment but a dark purple spell hit Lily in the chest and turned her body to a stone like state.

After taking a deep breath Voldemort walked to Lily who stood frozen in the middle of casting a spell. He softly knocked on her forehead. And said mockingly.

"Hello somebody in there?" After a second he burst out in laughter.

Turning the statue like woman so she could she the crib holding her son.

"and now to the main attraction of this evening. My dear public may I present you "Harry Potter""

Said little boy seemed to be waking up and when he saw a strange man pointing his stick at him he smiled a cute smile at the angry dark lord.

"Well little chap I have places to be so I will just cut our time together short," With a theatrical wave of his wand he casted speaking loudly "Avra kedavra.".

When the green spell left his wand and hit the small boy on his head said boy started to giggle while a lightning bolt appeared on his forehead.

Voldemort's mouth fell open in utter disbelieve

"why you little brat that curse is unstoppable so die already."

Baby Harry pulled himself in a seating position and started clapping hoping for more colourful lights to come.

After five minutes of continuous casting various spells at the still clapping boy the dark lord had completely lost his patience and pulled a cursed dagger from his booth and tried to stab the boy with it.

Harry while still giggling just grabbed the arm of the dark lord and started to us him as a rattler under loud protest of said dark lord

"put me down you brat. That hurts." And more threats, pleas and cajoling left the man's mouth

After a couple of more minutes Harry swung a little to enthusiastic and the dark lord left the house through the roof with a loud scream while flying to the moon it seemed.

Outside the house a certain minion of the dark lord was jumping up and down and chanting "I am the new dark lord." Having lost all decorum in his happiness.

This let a while later to his arrest by the muggle police. Still delirious he was forced to spent the night in jail. The next morning he was still completely delirious which resulted in him being sedated and brought to a mental hospital for evaluation.

Two hooded man were watching all what was happening from a nearby hill.

"Well Peter it seems the dark lord has suffered the loss of his body" said the tallest one.

"It seems so sir. But for how long?" said the smaller one.

"We don't know but it will give us time to look for a solution." For now we have to leave.

"What will we do about the secret problem?" said the smaller one.

"We will see what will happen. I have arranged for a safe house for you nobody will find you there." Was the reply. After that both disappeared with a couple of pops.

 **A couple of days later.**

`Albus they can´t be serious. Placing young Harry with that woman and her family.` A woman almost screamed to an ancient looking man.

`My dear Minerva with both Sirius and Alice in Saint Mungo´s with no chance of a speedy recovery the law is very strict and he has to be placed with someone of his birth family. In this case that is Petunia and her family. There are no other options with Peter on the run and Remus being a werewolf. He will be placed there tomorrow. The ancient man said.

 **Somewhere in Egypt.**

With a loud scream a comet of crashed nearby a pyramid. Thanking all the rituals he had done the dark lord took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he saw the face of a sphinx smile at him.

`Well what do we have here.` purred said Sphinx

` I am lord Voldemort.` Voldemort rasped.

`Ooh starting with an anagram. You just know the way to my hearth by hearth honey.`

The dark lord frowned at what the sphinx said

`What do you mean? He asked while coughing.

"Don't worry my little riddle I will solve you but in between we can have some fun."

With a wave of her paw Voldemort was forced to float after her while she walked into the pyramid.

"Watch your head honey."

 **To be continued in the next chapter.**


	3. Sometimes the system is wrong

**Dursley residence.**

Harry was brought to the Dursleys the next day. And his welcome was not as warm as the wizards and witches had expected it to be.

After Vernon had opened the door while yelling at them for arriving at seven o clock in the morning on a Saturday the man had slammed the door in their faces recognising them as a couple of freaks.

After that it only went downhill for the Dursleys.

Vernon and Petunia tried to convince the delegation from child welfare that Harry was better off with his kind of people.

Albus who led said delegation understood what they meant but explained that it was the law and just like himself they were bound by it.

Vernon had bristled at that saying that they were not freaks like him.

Albus had frowned at the man's choice of words but patiently explained to the two adults that this was part of the agreement between the magical part and the mundane part of their government.

When he and the head of the child welfare department left the house a while later the Dursleys were left to take care of their cousin to their great displeasure.

The rest of the day Vernon was busy with cleaning out the smallest of the two bedrooms and making it a decent room for his wife's cousin.

While Petunia was watching both boys she found herself surprised and scared when Harry lifted the chair she was sitting in to get to the toy car he had been playing with.

The reaction of the little boy's aunt sounded through the house.

"Vernooon." She screamed while her small cousin placed the chair back on the ground.

The house shook while her husband ran downstairs.

When he arrived in the living room he saw his wife curled up in a corner while staring at both of the boys who were holding their hands over their ears.

"Petunia what happened." Vernon asked while trying to crouch beside her.

"I was watching the boys and Harry's toy car ended up under my chair and he picked the chair with me in it up with one hand." She stammered.

Helping his wife into the kitchen he made her a cup of tea.

"How can we deal with him Vernon if he is capable of that?" asked Petunia.

"Well those freaks wanted us to raise him let them find a solution." Said Vernon while looking through the papers that those freaks had left behind.

 **Tonks residence.**

When the telephone rang in the hall eight year old Nymphadora Tonks felt her mother stop brushing her hair and saw her walk towards it.

While her mother was talking on the telephone the young girl changed her hair back to her favourite colour.

Her father who was reading the newspaper smiled when he saw what his daughter had done.

His wife had told their daughter that she had to keep the hair in her natural colour because they would be having visitors later that day.

When his wife returned to the living room she had a scowl on her face.

Nymphadora who saw her mother's face changed her hair back to her natural at a new record pace which earned her a stern look from her mother.

"Nymphadora Tonks You will keep your hair in your own colour today." She scolded the girl. Said girl nodded quickly.

"I got a call from Lily her brother in law. Harry seems to have picked up a stuffed chair with his aunt it while trying to get to a toy." She told her husband.

Lowering his paper Ted said. "We aren't allowed custody but are made the magical contact for the Dursleys? What are they thinking at the ministry."

"That because of my family we are a bad influence." Replied his wife in a dry tone. "Now be a dear and go over to them and find out what has happened. A toddler lifting a chair is a bit much isn't it?"

Grumbling Ted placed his paper on the table and left the house after kissing his wife on the cheek while his daughter made a face at his action.

When Ted arrived at number four Privet drive the door was pulled open by a woman who he recognised as Lily Potter her sister.

"You have to do something. The little freak won't stop." She screamed while pulling Ted into the house.

In the living room Harry was playing with the couch making it stand on its side after that he picked it up and threw it in the air with a giggle.

Dudley clapped at seeing his little cousin playing with the couch while his father held him in his arms.

When Harry had caught the couch again he decided that he should try to hit celling with the couch. To his surprise the couch did not got very high and floated away from him which made him frown.

When Harry looked around he saw Ted Tonks stand beside uncle Vernon who had his wand pointed at the floating couch. Harry tried to look innocent while the man put the couch back in its place.

"Harry playing with the couch is not good behaviour." Said Ted Tonks in a strict tone.

"You could have hurt your uncle and cousin."

Harry looked down and said "sory."

Putting away his wand Ted offered his hand to Vernon who took it reluctantly.

"Ted Tonks. Me and my wife are the appointed government contact for Harry."

"Vernon Dursley." Vernon replied while shaking the man's hand. "The father of the family of normal people that was forced to look after Harry."

"I fear we are going to see much of each other." Said Ted.

"I fear that you are right." Replied Vernon.

...

Over the following weeks the incidents around Harry seemed only to increase.

It drove Vernon and Petunia insane with wat the little boy could do.

First it was the couch then it was the door of his room and after the door it was the stairgate. The last one had even be found five streets away when Harry had thrown it through the roof.

At the Tonks residence a legal battle had begun with the ministry about placing the young boy with them permanently. Harry was a crawling breach of the statue of secrecy in the Tonks family their eyes. And taking care of his antics took a lot of time from both Ted and Andromeda.

The ministry meanwhile took the stance that while the boy's parents and godparents were in Saint Mungo's he should live with blood relatives.

Both Vernon and Ted had enough of that after the boy had pushed Vernon's car down the street one night while making car noises. At least nobody had seen it to both their happiness.

Looking at the bigger man beside him Ted said "The next time those paper pusher can deal with the boys antics himself. Maybe then they will see the light."

Vernon replied. "Let's hope that their heads are not to far into their asses for that."

The next incident was a bit more dangerous than both of the men had hoped.

It being a nice day for the time of the year made Petunia decide to take both boys to the park so after having them being put in a stroller she took both boys to the nearby park where she met with a couple of other mothers.

Both Dudley and Harry enjoyed the time in the park playing with the other children. To both the Dursley's and Tonks's their happiness Harry understood to not use his massive strength with the other children.

Behind a couple of bushes in the back of the park a man that looked to be homeless saw the children play with abandon.

His eyes were fixed on a black haired boy who had a small scar on his face.

Licking his lips the man turned around and looked at two other homeless looking man.

"I smelled a magical child on who did we find. The brat that defeated the dark lord. What should we do with him boy's?" he said.

Both men smirked at that and let their coats fall the ground revealing their arms and hands who seemed to have sharp claws at the end of them.

Pulling some phials from his pockets their leader gave the other two each one and drank the last one himself.

In a couple of seconds three men started to grow in size while their bodies took on more wolf like appearances.

With a loud howl the leader of the three werewolves stormed towards the group of kids while being followed by his companions.

When the children saw the three creatures run to them they went on with playing while others pointed and said "doggies."

The mothers who saw the werewolves ran towards their children.

Before they could reach their children the werewolves were already beside their first victim, Harry.

Harry giggled when the three jumped towards him and pushed the first one back with a shove. "Doggie play." Said doggies landed in a heap near the climbing rank at least twenty feet from him.

Petunia for the first time that Harry had come living with her family was happy that her cousin was so strong.

The mothers all saw the three flying werewolves stand up and charge at Harry again.

Across the street Arabella Figg was enjoying the company of her cats and kneazles. When the howling of the three werewolves sounded she ran to the window and saw the after effect of Harry pushing them away.

Having spoken with Ted and Vernon she decided that this was a problem for the ministry and made her way to the floo.

When Harry saw the three werewolves ran towards him he giggled and yelled "Doggie." When they started to circle him the boy frowned a bit.

When the first tried to jump from behind harry fell down making the werewolf land on one of his companions. Seeing this the boy started to giggle and said "Silly doggies."

That moment was used by the third werewolf for trying to bite the child.

Trying being the keyword. Because he seemed incapable of biting the boy's arm of. Harry looked annoyed at the werewolf and grabbed one of its ears and pulled at it forcing the werewolf to release him with a howl of pain.

"bad doggie." scolded Harry.

Meanwhile a pair of wizards of the ministry had flooed to Miss Figg's house and were running to the park when they saw the three werewolves.

When they arrived beside the group of mothers and children they started to fire hexes at the two werewolves who were lying in a heap.

Both of them howled in pain when they were hit.

Seeing the two wizards they stormed towards Harry who held the third still by his ear to said werewolf great displeasure.

Harry who saw the two come to him again threw the third with a might swing towards them making the three werewolves hit a house at the other end of the street behind a park destroying at least a wall and a large group of hedges.

A while later the three werewolves had been arrested and the oblivators had made the mess disappear.

Meanwhile a toad like women was angering Petunia who only wanted to go home.

"Miss Dursley. As a muggle you must think that behaviour like this is acceptable. But it is not, it is your duty to keep that little boy in check. We at the ministry don't have all day to clean the messes that you let him make."

Petunia glared at the women and replied." Might a suggest a leash law them for magical creatures out in the open."

Don't be ridiculous that would break the statute of secrecy." Replied the toad woman.

"Well it might results in less casualties when beast like that go one a rampage." Snapped Petunia.

"Muggles are not that important." Said the woman in a haughty tone while pulling her wand. "And because that you are a muggle we have to oblivate you." She said with a evil grin.

When the woman cast the spell it hit a sleepy and cranky Harry who reacted with giving the woman a hard push making the toad woman fly into the air and disappear at the horizon.

"Harry what did I tell you about pushing people." Said his aunt.

"Not allowed to." Said the boy with yawn.

 **At a pond in the park in Upper Whining.**

With a loud scream landed a woman in the water when she came up a toad sat on a water lily leaf spitting out some water. The woman who was clad in a pink cardigan swore vengeance on the brat.

 **A.N.**

 **Finally done. Not so happy with it, but I needed an introduction for the Tonks family and the ministry workers.**

 **Explaining my choice of guardianship and style.**

 **The Dursleys have the mundane an physical custody.**

 **Magical laws say's that blood relatives go before other placements in case of the appointed guardians not being able of taking care of their ward.**


End file.
